


How Dare You

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Written for @supernatural-jackles SPN writing challengePrompts: 1. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”2. “How Dare you.”Characters: Dean Winchester x Reader, Sam Winchester (Apocalypse!Michael and Lisa Braeden are mentioned)Summary: With Apocalypse world Michael running loose in your world you start to fear you are losing Dean, which is only made worse by the fact that you and Dean have been fighting your true feelings for each other for almost a decade.Warnings: One curse word and tastefully implied smut (Maybe?)





	How Dare You

“Alright that’s it!” Sam yelled, slamming his book shut and standing from the table. “I have to at least try to find him.”

“Sam what good is that going to do? Michael has his monsters staking this place out. I mean we can’t even wiggle the door handle without them being right there waiting for us.”

“Exactly y/n! If we’re trapped in here, how is Dean supposed to get in? How do we know that he’s not missing because he already showed up and they got him! Honestly how do you think this is going to end!”

“Okay first of all, don’t you dare yell at me Sam Winchester,” you growled, raising a finger to scold him. “And Second of all, how can you think this isn’t killing me too?”

Sam was never going to know how much you were hurting. He didn’t know how many years you had spent loving Dean or the fact that all you had been thinking about was that you were never going to get to know what it felt like to be with him. What started out as a friendship had turned into something more. Then one night during the apocalypse, when things were at their worst and you were starting to see there was nothing to lose, you and Dean got drunk and ended up in bed together. 

You both tried to forget about what happened, but by the time the realization started to sink in it was too late. Sam was going to say yes to Lucifer and he made Dean promise to live an “apple pie” life with Lisa. A relationship between the two of you was just going to be too difficult and even though you hated to admit it, Lisa was the only chance he had at that normal life.

All of a sudden the door to the bunker slammed open, and the sounds of footsteps on the metal staircase echoed through the room.

“Y/n? Sam? Where are you guys?” that gruff and familiar voice called out.

“Dean!” you and Sam sighed in unison.

Running out of the library you came around the corner to find Dean staring back at you. He looked completely unscathed, and maybe it was due to the current situation you were in, but you could immediately feel that something wasn’t right. It had been two months since the other world Michael had showed up and Dean first said yes. Dean had barely been able to expel him and ever since then Michael had been trying every trick in the book to get back in. Dean had a good act going, pretending that he was over it, but you knew better. Then one day he was gone and the place was surrounded. You and Sam thought he had caved and were bracing yourself for the worse. 

“How did you get in here?” Sam asked. 

“Better yet where the hell have you been?” You added in a high-pitched voice. 

“Yeah well...” trailing off, he stopped, and this look formed on his face like he didn’t know what to say. “Sammy will you excuse us for a minute. I need to talk to y/n in private.”

“Are you?” scoffing Sam shook his head. “You’ve got to be kidding. You have nothing to say to me after disappearing for days?”

“Sammy, please.”

Looking back and forth between you and Dean, Sam rolled his eyes then walked away in a huff. Dean waited till Sam was all the way out of the room, then waited another couple minutes checking to make sure he wasn’t spying from around the corner, before continuing.

“Okay y/n. Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”

Your heart sank, and your throat started to close up. You knew something wasn’t right from the moment he walked in.

“What did you do? Please Dean, for the love of Chuck, don’t tell me you did something stupid.”

“I said yes y/n.” 

For a moment you just stood there staring at him. “I’m sorry, you have always loved me?”

His brow furrowed. “Is that the only thing you heard or..”

“Before we start I just want you to know I always loved you!” you repeated. All of a sudden you were right in front of him. “What the hell were you thinking? Was your plan really to walk in and go, Hi sweetheart I am madly in love with you, and by the way I’m letting an archangel wear me to the prom!” 

All of a sudden Dean’s hands flew to the sides of your face, as he placed a hard, passionate kiss on your lips. Leaving you both breathless when you pushed him away.

“How dare you,” you growled. “Who the hell do you think you are waiting until you commit suicide to finally admit you really did still love me? How dare you even say yes at all?”

“I’m just a guy, who’s realizing what a big mistake he made after it was too late,” he replied. “And I’m a guy who doesn’t have much time left, so I want to spend it making it up to you, because even if you don’t believe me yet everything I have ever done was to keep you safe.”

Rubbing your hands up his plaid covered chest and up to the back of his head you raked your fingers through his hair. “My god you are one handsome, smooth talking butthead, Dean Winchester, but are really going to be able to make up for the last decade?” 

“How dare you question me,” he purred.

Crashing your lips to his, he lifted you up so your legs were around his waist and started walking back to his bedroom, where he fulfilled his promise of making up for all the time that was lost.


End file.
